Heartstrings
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: Perasaan dan kesedihan Naruto... Hanya Sasuke yang dapat menghilangkannya... SasuNaru


Naruto dan Sasuke punya Kishikishi-san, tapi fic ini punya saya… ahay..XD

Rated: K

Romance or drama

**Heartstrings**

_**You, do you remember me?  
Like I remember you?  
Do you spend your life  
Going back in your mind to that time?  
Because I, I walk the streets alone  
I hate being on my own  
And everyone can see that I really fell  
And I'm going through hell  
Thinking about you with somebody else**_

Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that one day you will see  
That Somebody's Me

How, How could we go wrong  
It was so good and now it's gone  
And I pray at night that our paths soon will cross  
And what we had isn't lost  
Cause you're always right here in my thoughts

Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that one day you will see  
That Somebody's Me

You'll always be in my life  
Even if I'm not in your life  
Because you're in my memory  
You, when you remember me  
And before you set me free  
Oh listen please

Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you every single night  
Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that one day you will see  
That Somebody's Me 

**(by: lyrics somebody's me)**

Ya, bagaikan sebuah alunan lagu lyric lagu, ini lah yang dirasakan _Uzumaki_ _Naruto_ selama tiga tahun semenjak kepergian teman, sahabat, sekaligus orang yang sangat dicintainya, yaitu _Uchiha Sasuke_. Setiap hari, setiap malam, setiap langkah, detik, dan menitnya, setiap angin berhembus, setiap helaan nafas, hanya Sasuke yang selalu ada dipikirannya. Tiada orang yang dapat menggantikan pikirannya. Tidak ada yang dapat menggantikan Sasuke dalam Tim 7 nya. Walaupun beribu-ribu orang yang akan menggantikan posisi Sasuke di Tim 7. Tidak ada satupun orang yang dapat menggantikan posisi Sasuke didalam hati Naruto.

Menangis dan terus menangis. Sasuke dan hanya Sasuke. Dia selalu memikirkan Sasuke. Menangis demi Sasuke. Sampai rela mati hanya agar Sasuke balik kembali ke Konoha. Satu-satunya rumah untuk Sasuke kembali. Keceriaan Naruto hanya Keceriaan belaka. Setiap kali ia memandang foto Sasuke. Hatinya terasa sakit. Bagaikan tertusuk seribu jarum, bagaikan disayat-sayat sebuah pisau yang tajam. Setiap kali Naruto memandang foto itu, selalu muncul sebuah air mata.

Tapi, kali ini dia berbeda. Tidak menangis. Menjadi sseorang yang tegar. Menjadi seorang yang kuat. Karena suatu kejadian.

**Flashback ON**

"Kenapa? Hiks… kenapa kau belum kembali hiks… kenapa kau bersikeras tidak mau kembali, hiks… KENAPA?" teriakan dan tangis Naruto pecah menggema ruangan kamarnya sambil memegang foto Sasuke tengah malam.

"Padahal, hiks…. Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu…hiks… menyayangimu lebih dari sahabat maupun saudara…hiks… Apakah harus berakhir seperti ini? Hiks… Sasuke.." tangis Naruto makin menjadi. Tangis Naruto akan berhenti saat dia sudah lelah menangis. Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan kesedihan Naruto sampai,

"Naruto," suara lirih lembut nan sedih seseorang menghentikan tangis Naruto.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto mencari asal suara itu. 'Apakah aku berhalusinasi?' batin Naruto bingung.

"Naruto…" lirih suara itu makin lembut dengan suara yang Naruto tentu kenal amat sangat kenal. Suara yang dirindukannya. Suara orang amat sangat Naruto cintai. Suara orang yang selalu ia tangisi.

"Sa-Su-Ke,"

"Aku akan kembali suatu hari nanti!" samar-samar orang yang memanggil Naruto mulai terlihat didekat jendela kamar Naruto.

"Sasuke, itu kau?" sambil bejalan kearah suara orang itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke sudah berada tepat dibelakang Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto. Aku akan kembali suatu hari nanti. Saat itu tunggulah aku dan tolong jangan menangis lagi," lirih Sasuke lembut dengan nada sedih dan cemas.

"Berjanjilah," gumam Naruto pelan yang dapat didengar Sasuke tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Aku berjanji!" balas Sasuke lembut dengan senyum singkat yang tidak dapat dilihat Naruto.

"Aku harus pergi," ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Tung…" kata-kata Naruto terhenti saat ia mau membalikkan badan mencegah Sasuke pergi, tapi Sasuke sudah memukul tengkuk leher Naruto hingga ia pingsan.

"Maaf Naruto," denag gumaman kecil Sasuke sambil menggendong Naruto kekasurnya dan menaruhnya perlahan. Sebelum Sasuke pergi, tidak lupa iya memberikan kalung berbentuk sekop terbalik bergambar foto Sasuke sebagai tanda janji Sasuke.

CUP

"Oyasumi, Naruto. Aishiteru,"

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut lalu pergi meninggalkan konoha lagi.

Walu samara-samar, Naruto dapat merasakan hangat kecupan Sasuke dan ucapan cinta Sasuke.

**Flashback OFF**

"Sasuke… Berjanjilah… Aku akan selalu menunggumu!" gumam Naruto sambil memegamg erat kalung pemberian Sasuke.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Naruto tidak menangis lagi dan akan terus menunggu Sasuke dengan sambutan yang hangat.

**Shuryo**

Gyaaaa… Gomennasai*sujud-sujud*

Gomen fic ini kependekan…

Fic ini aja baru kepikiran dalam hari ini malam ini dan jam ini dan langsung selesai…

Jadi Gomen gomen gomeeeeenn….*pake toa*

Plis review-nya ya….

Arigatou… XD

(menerima fleam yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama ejekan yang menusuk hati)


End file.
